


Cracking

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray's feeling the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about work and rewards.

Hacking. Cracking. The pressure is enormous and his fingers tremble as he types. They're watching, the ones he loves. They're relying on him to get this right. He feels their eyes on the back of his neck. Then a kiss, feather light and tremulous, standing his hair on end. A hand on his shoulder, lending strength. He laces his fingers together, cracks his knuckles, and types on. The answer is right here, almost in his hands, almost in the bag.

They will be pleased.

One of them will kiss him again and everything will be okay.


End file.
